


Soft

by Chainlinkfence



Series: Four or Five (one shots) [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Dry Humping, Fantasizing, M/M, Plushophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: Red wakes up from a nap with a goal in mind
Relationships: Red Link/Blue Link (one-sided), Red Link/Green Link (One-sided), Red Link/Vio Link (One sided)
Series: Four or Five (one shots) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Soft

Red finds himself in his own bed, in the early hours of the night. He doesn't really remember laying down for a nap, but he does remember needing one. He whimpers as he moves and rubs his half-hard cock against his teddy, it having moved during Red's sleep. He doesn't recall the dream he was having beyond little bits a pieces, fleeting ideas of the others and various places. It must have been a good one, if his state of arousal is anything to go by.

His cock twitches in his briefs, begging for attention as Red stretches his entire body. Warmth tingling and building in his belly. He let his fingers play down his navel as he blushes. 

Red chewed his bottom lip, his face pressed into his pillow, reshuffling himself into a more comfortable position. He brings the bear up for a moment, pressing his nose into it. He's been sneaking into the others beds the past few nights, under the pretense of a nightmare or trouble sleeping. 

He had pressed the bear in-between his and Blue's sleeping bodies last night. They all let him cuddle, his innocent and childlike charm made all of their hearts soften, even if they never said it. A few nights ago he'd woken Vio up, holding his throw blanket and teddy, eyes teary. Vio had smiled, pulled him into bed and kissed his head. 

Green would blink awake before Red was ever in the room, sitting up by the time the door was open. He always seemed hesitant to let Red into his bed, but he'd never turned him away. 

He propped his hips up just a touch to get himself off. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of his sleep pants and brings them down to his thighs.

Red lowers the bear between his legs, head craned to look down, sliding it over his cock and sighing in relief. It's easy to close his eyes and pretend one of the others is here again. He starts off slow, barely touching the plush and enjoying the tease of the soft fabric as his cock grows to full hardness. He loves this, taking his time, building up slowly and letting the warmth spread through his body.

The thought of fucking Link’s childhood toy made his stomach tie in happy knots, and he found his hips moving. He closes his eyes, sitting up and gripping the sheets around him. He lets fantasies play behind his eyelids. 

Blue lets him into his bed only if Red gets him off first. Blue says he can use anything but his hands. 

Red sitting in Vio's lap, stuffed full, while Vio ignores him- filling out endless notes. Only allowed to move when Vio's ready to get off, then he can sit still and wait for Vio to want him again. 

Green bending him over the coffee table in the living room. Green's hands in his hair as he whispers about how he better hurry if he doesn't want everyone to see him like this. 

Red knew in the back of his mind that this was weird, forbidden. But the bear was so soft and his dick was so hard and Red was so turned on with the thoughts of the others. Red moans, maybe a little too loud, when he presses the bear a little closer. He's never really been shy about being noisy and it makes the experience much more enjoyable when he's not worrying about being heard. Besides, part of him thinks he likes that idea. 

His hands grip tighter and he picks up the pace of his hips, rutting against it rhythmically. He looks down to watch the way his cock drags over it, the head pushing directly against it's face.

He watches as precome drips on the bear's face. It's ridiculously hot and Red's body is on fire. 

Red's lips part with yet another moan and he wraps one of his legs over the plush, losing himself to the feeling. The fabric is soft, a strong contrast to the hard line of his cock pushing against it. His brain registers the way he drags over the bear's whole body as he slides against it over and over. He grunts loudly, pushing the bear down against the mattress with his hips. His knuckles go white where he's nearly tearing the sheets. 

He thinks about going to someone's bed again tonight. Maybe he could turn up his innocence card, say he needs help cleaning his bear. Their bear. This is one of Link's possessions.

He feels it building, warmth pooling in his stomach and toes curling against the sheets as he gets closer, pushing down harder to get more friction and he whimpered, just a little, at how good his dick felt and how hot his body was getting. Tears started gathering in the corners of his eyes so he closed them. Red released his lip from his teeth, taking a deep, shuddering breath through his nose.

He started fucking the bear harder, letting out quiet little moans and whimpers. His eyes fluttered after a moment, licking his lips. Red let his mouth roll open, moaning as he shifted again, losing his rhythm as he feels himself nearing his climax.

He lets out a high-pitched moan when he comes, shooting his load all over the bear. His hips stutter through his orgasm, arms shaking slightly. He falls forward when he's done, finally releasing his grip on the bear and rolling onto his back. His breathing is heavy and his cock gives a valiant twitch when he catches a glimpse of Teddy covered in his cum. 

He sighs, tearing up a bit. He wonders how deeply he'll clean the bear before sneaking into a bed tonight, and bites back a smile.


End file.
